entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Academyjr64/Owning's Weapons Guide
If you came here to see which weapons are good and which ones aren't, here's a quick spoiler: every weapon is good. This isn't a weapon review by any means; rather, it is a guide that will help you decide what attachments to use and which perks to prioritize when coming up with the ideal loud loadout for your operative(s). Below, you'll find a quick summary of each gun as well as the ideal setup for them. For a more detailed explanation, you can click on the gun names to take a look at the overview and recommendations. Statistics Table This lists the overall statistics of each of the guns. The % Damage indicates how many damage perks are required to one-shot shooting range targets and SWAT enemies on Operative difficulty. A good thing to keep in mind is that you won't be able to one-shot any enemy on Legend unless you're using the CH-A or 480 MCS, and even then they'll probably need some extra damage to keep up. Pistols In the hands of a skilled fighter, pistols are an effective way to cheapen the cost of a mission and enter public areas without immediately attracting the attention of everyone around you. I wouldn't recommend bringing them on Legend, though. UP9 As the cheapest pistol available, the UP9 has the lowest damage of the three. However, hitting rapid consecutive shots with this weapon, whether through aiming or hipfiring, is a walk in the park due to the low recoil. Keep its damage up to scratch so you can defeat enemies with just two quick shots to the head. * If the UP9 kills in exactly the same amount of shots as the other pistols, it is the best choice. If it kills with one shot, you can easily break your personal record at the Shooting Range. * The stock version can be used for free and is silenced when equipped as a primary, but bringing one with your favorite sight and barrel attachment will allow you to perform much better. K45 In the middle of the pistols lies the K45. It has a little higher damage, but that comes at the cost of high recoil and a very rough hipfire spread. If it doesn't kill in one shot, it won't be a good choice. The biggest advantage it has over the other pistols, however, is its range. It can easily hit snipers the other pistols have trouble reaching. * Focus on damage perks so it'll kill enemies in one shot on Operative and Elite. If you can't achieve that, you're just using a worse UP9. * This gun is always concealed, no matter what. Perhaps a Muzzle Brake will tame the recoil a little. Raven As the most powerful pistol available, the Raven also has the highest recoil, but it is surprisingly stable when it comes to hipfire. Needless to say, if this gun isn't killing everything in one shot, you're going to have a hard time surviving the mission. * This weapon won't achieve one-shot headshots on Legend without the absolute maximum in damage... so don't use it in Legend. If it requires more than one shot to the head, don't use it, period. * You don't need a Suppressor, but what you do need is the Mini or Delta Sight because those irons won't cut it. SMGs With a middling cost and a decent concealment stat, SMGs are a step up from the pistols when it comes to dishing out bullets quickly. Bringing the proper perk build will make hiding these guns no trouble even with all the modifications they can have. S97 The S97 fills out the usual checklist of what to expect from an SMG: weak, but with a high rate of fire and no concealment issues. It works perfectly at close range, but it can quickly become a difficult weapon to control at a distance due to its recoil. * Keep this weapon in two-shot range and it'll work fine. But don't rely on it like you would a primary weapon - especially not on higher difficulties. * A Muzzle Brake and a Mini/Delta Sight will make a serious difference on the S97's rapid-fire effectiveness. MM20 With a rapid three-shot burst, impressively low recoil, and high damage to boot, the MM20 is well worth adding to your arsenal. It is definitely a pricey option, but its range enables it to reliably bring down targets both up close and at a distance without breaking a sweat. Don't underestimate this gun. * The MM20 doesn't need much damage investment to be good, so other perks or weapons can be focused on if desired. If you don't play on Legend most of the time, you may as well give it the damage needed to one-shot enemies. * Due to its burst-firing nature, the Angled Grip and Muzzle Brake work amazingly on this gun. However, an Ergo Grip can work similarly well in a hipfire-centric playstyle. Shotguns 480 MCS Need a weapon that will always send an enemy flying with a full blast to the face? The 480 MCS has you covered. It has unparalleled power at close range, but that comes at a cost of a low fire rate and high spread. Hitting your shots will stop enemies, but missing will make them more of an issue. * Get as many Quick Swaps as you can in order to heighten the fire rate and reload speed, allowing you to maintain a highly mobile and incredibly deadly level of momentum. * Avoid forgoing the stock and be sure to equip the Choke. It tightens the spread, making more of a difference at medium range than the suppressor. Rifles When you need a combination of good power, long range, and versatility, rifles are your best bet for the job. They might be a little on the pricey side, but you can always expect an outstanding performance when you bring them to a tough battle. CBR-C If someone asks you for a rifle that has solid handling and high power, you recommend the CBR to them. Even if it doesn't manage to hit the one-shot threshold, its low recoil allows for quick follow-up shots, making it the superior choice for marksmanship. * Make sure it can nail headshots below Legend anyway. With the frequent reloads, grabbing a few Quick Swaps is never a bad idea. * Using the Angled Grip provides straight recoil reduction, further improving its already rock-solid handling. F57 This fully-automatic assault rifle is the perfect choice for maintaining superiority at all ranges. Operatives around the globe can rely on the F57's moderate damage, high penetration, and amazing customizability in order to handle any obstacle. * Taking ammo perks such as Hidden Reserves and Deep Pockets will allow this rifle's ammunition to last a very long time. * The F57 suits a variety of playstyles and there are a couple grips that'll help out with them: the Ergo Grip for hipfire and the Stubby Grip for aiming. The rest is up to personal preference. Snipers CH-A When you need to take down snipers and foes cowering behind shields, the CH-A is your finest choice. With the ability to down most foes in a single headshot, this sniper's power can be used up close as well, and it has no problem piercing concrete and drywall. * If this gun isn't killing enemies with headshots, it's not going to be good. Keep your damage perks up to scratch. * As a long-ranged weapon, you'll want to have at least a Red Dot equipped in order to have the added zoom against distant foes. Heavy Heavy weapons are just what you think they are: heavy, unwieldy, and incredibly expensive. Still, some people consider overwhelming firepower to be the best, most exciting way to finish a loud mission. They're not entirely wrong. Sawblade Operatives who have a burning hatred of reloading are sure to appreciate the Sawblade. While it comes with a ton of drawbacks that don't make it amazing compared to the F57, it still has a hundred rounds on tap and the heavy weight won't bother people who don't move very much. * Eventually you have to reload. It's up to you whether you want to focus on Quick Swap so it doesn't take so long, but this gun also has the most to gain from Hidden Reserves and Deep Pockets. * If you're going to fire this weapon, be sure you're prone and using the sights when you do. The bipod easily solves any recoil issues you might have. * The Stubby Grip is by far the best choice for this gun, as it reduces aimed spread greatly. That'll allow you to keep this gun on full-auto without suffering from accuracy problems. Thumper In a world of crime, the Thumper won't make much of a difference against numerous waves of soldiers, so it should be considered more like C4 that can be launched at a distance. And just like C4, it'll blow open anything that can be blown open. It's not too heavy, so anyone can use it for quick breaching. * Having multiple Quick Swaps makes it the fastest breaching tool in your arsenal. If you need to get the job done as quickly as possible, don't be afraid to spend your cash. * One shot from a Thumper will tear absolute chunks out of the gunship on The Lakehouse. Category:Blog posts